headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Springwood power plant boiler room
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = | town = Springwood | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Freddy Krueger | appearances = | poi = | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) }} is one of the more pivotal locations featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. This was the lair of serial killer Freddy Krueger and has appeared in several films in the series. History While he was still a living human, Freddy Krueger used to work in the boiler room at an old power plant in the town of Springwood. As a place that afforded him great privacy, he would bring his victims to the boiler room where he would slaughter them with his signature weapon - a custom-made leather glove with four straight razors sewn into the fingers. Krueger was arrested for his crimes, but due to a clerical error, he was let out on a technicality. The citizens of Springwood were outraged over what they felt was a miscarriage of justice, so they tracked Krueger down and trapped him inside the boiler room. They set the entire place on fire and watched it burn to the ground with Freddy still trapped inside. Although Freddy Krueger died that day, his evil soul would live on as a vengeful dream demon. Many years later, Krueger's spirit attempted to take possession of a young man named Jesse Walsh. At first, he merely tormented Walsh through his dreams, but with each passing night, his influence over Jesse became more and more dominating. Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa Webber, tried to help Jesse deal with his emotional issues. She brought him to the boiler room during the day in the hopes that seeing it might give Jesse some insight as to what was going on with him. Being in the abandoned ruins of the plant did nothing to help Jesse's situation and Krueger continued to haunt him until he was able to possess him body and soul. Once Krueger had complete control over Jesse, he tried to have him kill Lisa Webber. Lisa escaped however and managed to track Krueger back to the boiler room. By professing her love for Jesse, she was able to reach him on a subconscious level, allowing him the chance to take back control of his body from Krueger. As Jesse's mind began to gain dominance, Freddy grew weakened. Finally, he burst into flame on a catwalk in the boiler room and collapsed. Jesse, free of Krueger both mentally and physically, was able to claw his way out of Freddy's charred shell. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge In 2003, after having lied dormant for four years, Freddy began regaining his power. He enjoyed creating nightmarish tableau of the boiler room layout in order to antagonize his victims. One such victim was a highly intoxicated party girl named Gibb Smith. After passing out a corn field rave, Gibb found herself drawn to a silo, which then altered itself to look like a boiler room. Freddy tormented her by playing cat and mouse, chasing Gibb all throughout the facility. After falling from a catwalk, she attempted to hide in a locker. Freddy descended upon her ready to deliver the killing blow, but his moment was snatched away when Jason Voorhees killed Gibb in the real world. This really pissed Freddy off. When the opportunity arose, he found a way to bring Jason into his nightmare realm. In Freddy's world, Jason was completely powerless. Jason fought against Freddy, and even managed to cut off both his arms, but Freddy taunted him by having his arms immediately grow back. He then used his power to bounce Jason around the boiler room as if he were a pinball in some giant, grotesque arcade game. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Films that feature the boiler room * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Notes & Trivia * In A Nightmare on Elm Street, the exact location of the boiler room is never provided. It is not until the first sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge that it's location is established as being inside of a power plant. * It is never made clear whether the power plant where Freddy worked was located on Elm Street or not. See also References ----